Shuichi Saihara (Canon)/Muhammedmco
|-|Base= |-|Final Argument= Summary Shuichi Saihara (最原 終一 Saihara Shūichi) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant in the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, and the main protagonist of this part of Danganronpa Shuichi has the title of the Ultimate Detective (超高校級の「探偵」 chō kōkō kyū no “tantei” lit. Super High School Level Detective). Though he himself claims he doesn't deserve it, as he is only a "detective-in-training". His words, however, contradicts his actions, as every time he proves to be more intelligent than other greater people before him. Originally a huge fan of the Danganronpa show, Shuichi has been shown his desire to participate in one of the Killing Games as the Ultimate Detective. He was then sought by Danganronpa before participating alongside 16 other students, with one of them being the mastermind behind the Killing Game. Following several incidents and killings among his classmates, it's up to Shuichi to discover the culprit of each crime. After being the only one remaining alongside Himiko Yumeno, Maki Harukawa, K1-B0 and Tsumugi Shirogane, Shuichi began to reveal the truth behind Rantaro Amami's murder, revealing that the mastermind is indeed Tsumugi Shirogane, who was the one to kill Rantaro, showing the unjust that happened through Tsumugi's cruel and unfair twist of rules. Tsumugi then cosplayed as Junko Enoshima and plunge all of the remaining students into despair by telling them that all of their talents were mere fabrication caused by her Flashback Light, and that the entire Danganronpa verse is mere fiction, causing the remaining students to fall into despair. However, K1-B0 choose not to give up and clung to hope, earning him the title of the Ultimate Hope Robot. The audience of Danganronpa then took control of K1-B0, making Tsumugi laugh hysterically at the fruitless efforts of Shuichi, Himiko, and Maki. However, much to Tsumugi's shock and disbelief, the Danganronpa fans, upon hearing Shuichi's claim about neither hope nor despair could settle things right, and the fact that he didn't believe that the Danganronpa verse was mere fiction, and believing that the Renmants of Despair still exist, chose for Danganronpa to not continue. In a desperate attempt, Tsumugi told them to reconsider, but all the screens of the show got shot down. Cruel realization struck on Tsumugi, knowing now that Danganronpa is over forever. She then left her execution to K1-B0, who didn't hold back and proceeded to destroy the academy in a flurry of massive explosions. Tsumugi could be seen beside Monokuma waving at the screen with an upset look on her face, before getting squashed by a large piece of debris, killing her instantly and turning her into a bloody mess. K1-B0, upon seeing that Tsumugi is dead and that Shuichi, Himiko and Maki are still safe underneath giant pieces of concrete, smiled before activating his self-destruct mechanism, and flew to the dome of the academy, before exploding, destroying both the dome and the academy, allowing Shuichi, Himiko and Maki to escape to the outside world, ending the merciless and insane Killing Game program which is known as Danganronpa...for now at least. What made Danganronpa end was the fact that it turned out while Kaede was the perfect protagonist for Team Danganronpa's plans, Shuichi is actually the type of protagonist needed in order to truly end the Killing Game and the series for good. In the end, he decided to give up both hope and despair, abandoning the game by refusing to vote, and ultimately ending it. While he lacks Kaede's optimism, strength, and charisma, he is also notably smarter than her, effectively contradicting Team Danganronpa's expectations. In the end, after he, Himiko and Maki became free to go to the outside world, Despite not really knowing what is truth and what is lie, however, Shuichi along with the two remaining survivors resolve themselves to go out into the outside world and see the truth for themselves, and that if a lie had changed the world, then the story would not end. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Shuichi Saihara Origin: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Ultimate Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Information Manipulation and Information Analysis (Hangman Gambit allows allows him to discover impossible clues that can't get on one's mind to solve cases), High level Emotional Manipulation (His Final Argument changed the world, which caused Tsumugi to give up on Danganronpa's TV show), Reactive Evolution (The same attak, or the same hax ability won't harm, or affect him twice), Electricity Manipulation with the Electrohammer Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Tsumugi Shirogane) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Tsumugi Shirogane) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can knock out tables and chairs with no effort) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: City Block level (Got thrown by Tenko Chabashira, as well as being hit by her so hard that he couldn't sleep for three days) Stamina: High (Can maintain debates in class trials for too long without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Electrohammer. High Multiversal+ with the Final Argument (His voice reached the Outside World, which exists parallel to the Danganronpa infinite multiverse) Standard Equipment: Electrohammer Intelligence: Genius (Shuichi is a very skilled detective, capable of solving a murder case faster than the police. As a detective, Shuichi has a keen intellect and is a sharp thinker. While he is timid when talking to others, he is seen to be calmer and firmer when analyzing and doing reasoning. He suggests that there might be a "mastermind" among the students simply by Monokuma's claims. By the first trial, he is able to reach the truth faster than anyone else. Was the person that revealed the true mastermind, a.k.a Tsumugi Shirogane, who was responsible of 53 Killing Games. He even showed his excellency in finding clues to crimes that seems to be impossible to solve, even without evidence, indicating that he is indeed more smarter than the likes of Makoto Naegi and Hajime Hinata, where there is always someone to help the latter two in their cases, and can rival the intelligence of that of Kyoko Kirigiri, despite being only a 'Detective-in-training') Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate Detective: Shuichi is a very skilled detective, capable of solving a murder case faster than the police. As a detective, Shuichi has a keen intellect and is a sharp thinker. While he is timid when talking to others, he is seen to be calmer and firmer when analyzing and doing reasoning. He suggests that there might be a "mastermind" among the students simply by Monokuma's claims. By the first trial, he is able to reach the truth faster than anyone else. Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 9